What doesn't kill you makes you stronger
by Tipititralala
Summary: Post 7x23. Un jour comme les autres, Lisa reçoit un courrier inattendu qui la bouleversera totalement. Mais comme on dit, ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort ...
1. Chapter 1

_Me revoilà les ami(e)s ! Certains étaient au courant, d'autres non, mais depuis quelques jours déjà j'écrivais un OS. Pour tout vous dire, cette idée m'est venue alors que, en prenant mon petit-déjeuner, j'ai décidé de regarder un film avec ma mère. J'ai plus bougé tout le long, avant de prendre ma douche une fois le film achevé. Et puis là, la révélation (à croire que l'eau fait fonctionner mon cerveau à plein régime), les idées se sont bousculées dans ma tête, et cet OS est né. Si vous désirez voir ce super film, il s'intitule **"Destins confondus"**. Mais il faut l'avouer, au final il n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec mon OS. Enfin, si juste un peu. Mais bon, c'est mon cerveau qu'est allé chercher ça tout seule comme un grand hein ! xD_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai décidé de le séparer en deux parties. Ne vous en faîtes donc pas, une suite viendra assez rapidement je pense (ben oui, c'est les vacances, et puis elle est déjà écrite ;D).  
En ce qui concerne sa compréhension, dîtes vous simplement qu'il se situe après "Moving On". House a donc bel et bien détruit la façade de son ex-compagne et a purgé huit mois de prison de ce fait. Cuddy a déménagé de Princeton, Foreman a pris sa place, mais Dominika et House ne sont plus mariés dans cet OS, la jeune femme ayant obtenu le précieux papier qu'elle désirait. Voilà, ça devrait vous faciliter la compréhension à présent ! ;)  
Pendant que j'y pense, merci à tous ce qui m'avaient souhaité bonne chance, bon courage pour les épreuves écrites du BAC ainsi que pour mon oral. A moi la liberté now ! N'oubliez donc pas de laisser une petite review au passage, en plus maintenant vous n'avez même plus besoin d'appuyer sur le gros bouton bleu, FF vous a facilité la vie, plus besoin de faire 'CLIC' ! xD Et avant que j'oublie, encore merci pour votre soutien sans failles._

_See ya people !_

* * *

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.**_

Ce jour-là était semblable à tous les autres. La matinée avait démarré comme un matin ordinaire, rien d'étrange. Sitôt debout, une douche rapide suivie d'un habillage et d'un maquillage minutieux. Elle avait bu son café assise sur son divan après avoir fait son yoga hebdomadaire, et profitait du temps qui lui restait avant le réveil de sa fille pour achever certains dossiers. Sur les coups des sept heures trente, elle réveilla la fillette afin de profiter un peu d'elle avant de devoir rejoindre son travail. Elle la porta jusque dans la cuisine, où elle l'installa sur une chaise avant de lui présenter un bol de céréales. Elle la regarda ensuite l'avaler goulûment, puis l'aida à se vêtir. A peine eut-elle fini, qu'on frappa à la porte. Elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, et fit entrer la nounou après l'avoir salué. Puis elle attrapa son porte-document, et embrassa le front de Rachel après lui avoir promis de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Elle posa son sac sur le siège passager, et démarra sa Lexus. Elle conduisit prudemment jusqu'au nouvel hôpital où elle officiait, situé au plein cœur de Boston. Elle se gara sur son emplacement réservé, attrapa ses affaires et rejoignit le hall de l'accueil. Elle s'empressa de signer le registre, et rejoignit son bureau. Là, elle se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil, et démarra son ordinateur avant de jetter un coup d'œil sur la pile de documents à ses côtés. Certes, elle n'exerçait plus au Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, mais les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé. Elle avait réussi à obtenir un job d'Administratrice à Boston, le précédent ayant du partir en retraite. Elle le savait, elle avait eu une chance incroyable de pouvoir obtenir la place au moment même où elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de Princeton.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses remplissages de dossiers, on toqua à la porte, l'extirpant brusquement de sa léthargie. Elle prononça un distinct _**« Entrez »**_, et leva la tête vers la silhouette qui venait de s'introduire dans son office.

**- Du courrier pour vous Docteur Cuddy**, annonça alors son assistant, un type au style bourgeois et aux manières un peu trop exagérées.  
**- Merci John**, répondit-elle simplement en attrapant les enveloppes avant de les poser sur son bureau.  
**- Votre rendez-vous de cet après-midi s'est désisté, il vous contactera ultérieurement pour fixer une nouvelle date**, le prévint-il tout en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire amical, avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle. Elle rejeta alors ses cheveux en arrière, et prit les lettres en main afin d'en contrôler la provenance. Des demandes de rendez-vous de la part de donateurs, des CV envoyés par de jeunes médecins désireux d'obtenir un poste dans son hôpital, bref le genre de courrier normal qu'elle recevait depuis son arrivée ici, treize mois plus tôt. Treize mois, déjà treize mois qu'elle avait tout quitté à Princeton pour venir s'installer ici, loin de tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien avec son ancienne vie.

Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se repencher sur sa paperasse, elle remarqua une enveloppe à laquelle elle n'avait pas fait attention jusque là. Elle la prit donc en mains, et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'entête. Apparement, celle-ci venait du '_United States Department of Health and Human Services'__**. **_Les mains tremblantes, elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement, et en sortit un document. Tout juste eut-elle lu les premiers mots, qu'elle ne put retenir ses larmes de couler. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas ça …

Elle dut se forcer à lire et relire les papiers au moins quatre fois, et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à accepter ce qu'elle lisait. Tout avait pourtant débuté comme une journée des plus banales …

Elle attrapa son téléphone, et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Trois tonalités, et enfin son interlocuteur décrocha. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, les larmes barrant encore sa gorge.

**- Ju', c'est Lisa … **Fit-elle d'une voix chevrottante, avant de marquer une pause pour ravaler ses sanglots.  
**- « Liz, ça va pas? »** S'inquiéta la voix de l'autre côté du combiné. « **Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lizzie ? »**

Elle prit une grande respiration, un flot de larmes dévalant ses joues d'ores et déjà humides.

**- Rachel … **Commença-t-elle, n'ayant pas la force de poursuivre aussitôt sa phrase.  
**- « Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Elle est malade ? Blessée ? » **Répondit précipitamment sa petite sœur.  
**- On m'intente … Une action en justice … **Bafouilla-t-elle avant d'éclater à nouveau en sanglots.

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Julia Cuddy s'étouffa littéralement avec sa salive. Comment tout ça était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-on traîner sa sœur aînée en justice, elle la parfaite mère certes célibataire ?

**- « Attends Honey, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien te reprocher à toi ? » **S'étonna Julia, le combiné collé contre son oreille comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
**- Ses … Grand-parents biologiques … **Hoqueta-t-elle, tournant le dos à la porte de son office afin qu'on ne puisse pas voir son visage depuis l'extérieur de la salle à travers les stores. **Ils veulent reprendre sa garde et leurs droits sur elle …**

Au New-Jersey, à deux cent soixante-sept miles du Docteur Lisa Cuddy, sa jeune sœur manqua de lâcher le téléphone, incrédule face à ce que venait de lui annoncer l'Endocrinologue. C'était si impensable qu'une telle chose puisse se dérouler, surtout lorsqu'on connaît Lisa et son amour inconditionnelle pour sa fille.

**- « Ecoutes Chérie. Je confie les enfants à Eitan, et j'arrive aussi vite que possible à Boston. Je ne te laisserai pas affronter ça toute seule ... »** Promit-elle alors, apportant le téléphone avec elle dans sa chambre à coucher tandis qu'elle commençait déjà à enfourner quelques vêtements dans un sac de voyage.  
**- Non Ju', reste auprès de ta famille … Ça va aller … **Mentit-elle alors que de nouveaux sanglots la secouaient de la tête aux pieds.  
**- « Hors de question que je te laisse comme ça non**, déclara la petite dernière d'Arlène et Alvin Cuddy. **Je viens te rejoindre, un point c'est tout. »**

Sans même lui laisser le temps d'argumenter davantage, Julia raccrocha, et acheva rapidement la préparation de son sac. Puis après avoir enfilé ses chaussures, elle prévint Eitan de son départ pour chez sa sœur, lui expliquant brièvement les raisons de cette visite précipitée. Elle embrassa ensuite Ben, Hannah et Leah et monta en voiture avant de commencer quelques manœuvres afin de se dégager de son allée tout en saluant de la main ses enfants et son mari. Enfin, lancée sur les routes de la ville, elle rejoignit l'aéroport le plus proche, prit le premier avion en direction de Boston, et se rendit aussi vite que possible chez sa sœur, le tout en environ trois heures.

Pendant ce temps, Cuddy essayait de dissimuler au mieux les traces de sa profonde tristesse. Après un bref remaquillage, elle demanda à son assistant de banaliser sa journée entière, sous prétexte qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Puis, après lui avoir demandé de la bipper en cas de problème, elle quitta son hôpital pour rejoindre au plus vite sa villa sur le coup des onze heures. Elle contacta la nourrice, la prévenant alors qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle récupère Rachel et qu'elle s'en chargerait. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir réglé cela qu'elle se laissa retomber sur son canapé, et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. On ne pouvait pas lui retirer sa fille, c'était trop injuste ! Cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'elle élevait cette enfant comme la sienne, alors pourquoi la lui réclamait-on seulement maintenant ?

Repliée sur elle-même, elle sursauta lorsqu'un frappement se fit contre la porte. Elle se releva promptement, et se jeta littéralement sur la porte, laissant apparaître sa petite sœur, dans les bras de laquelle elle se laissa tomber, en proie à une nouvelle et violente vague de sanglots. Cette dernière enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Lisa, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et la conduire vers le divan.

Sans prononcer un seul mot, Lisa lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'elle avait reçu. Julia l'ouvrit, lit les documents aussi rapidement qu'elle put, et mit sa main devant sa bouche tant elle était stupéfaite d'apprendre une telle chose. Il lui semblait rêver, ou bien être dans une dimension parrallèle à la nôtre. Mais pas dans la vie réelle, pas avec ça …

Elle resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de son ainée, lui montrant par là qu'elle la soutenait comme jamais.

**- On va se battre Liz'**, jura-t-elle en lui relevant le menton pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux. **Rachel est **_**TA**_** fille, tu es **_**SA**_**mère et rien ne peut le changer. Tu gagneras Lizzie, on fera tout pour …**

La concernée hocha doucement la tête, tandis que la plus jeune balayait les larmes qui inondait son visage. Elle l'aida ensuite à se relever, et la serra fort contre elle.

**- Allez, il est temps d'aller chercher Rachel à la pre-school**, lui rappela-t-elle avant de lui tendre ses Louboutin pour qu'elle les enfile.

Elles récupèrent la fillette ensemble, et déjeunèrent ensemble dans un petit bistro fort sympathique. Puis elles passèrent l'après-midi au centre commercial, avant de rentrer lorsque leurs pieds les rappelèrent à l'ordre. Là, elles s'installèrent devant la télévision, et regardèrent le dessin-animé préféré de Rachel, _Brownbeard__**. **_Certes, la médecin n'aimait pas vraiment ce programme, mais elle savait combien sa fille l'appréciait, et elle comptait bien profiter d'elle comme si chaque instant en sa compagnie était le dernier.

Deux semaines avaient passé, durant lesquelles Lisa avait été contrainte de poser des congés le temps que cette histoire se règle. Elle s'était vu forcée d'exposer la situation à la fillette, essayant de trouver les mots justes pour lui faire comprendre, sans pour autant la perturber. Toutes les nuits, elle s'endormait dans son lit, sa fille blottie tout contre elle. Et seulement lorsqu'elle était certaine que l'enfant était plongée dans les bras de Morphée, elle s'accordait le droit de pleurer. Mais pas avant, pas devant sa fille. C'était déjà assez perturbant pour la petite de comprendre qu'elle était suceptible d'être retirée de la garde de sa mère, alors la voir aussi fragile qu'elle ne l'était à ce moment-là aurait été encore plus difficile à vivre pour la fillette.

A l'aide de son avocat Maître Sheffield et de Julia, elle mit en place une défense afin de prouver qu'il était plus qu'insongeable de séparer Rachel d'elle, surtout à présent que celle-ci avait déjà quatre ans passés. D'autant plus que la fillette ne lâchait plus sa mère d'une semelle, réclamant toujours les bras de celle-ci, comme si elle craignait qu'on l'en sépare.

Le premier jour du procès était arrivé, et Lisa n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Sa petite sœur avait essayé de la forcer à avaler quelque chose de consistant, mais ce fut peine perdue, de même qu'avec Rachel qui sentait bien que ce jour était particulier, et dont la peur augmentait à mesure que le temps passait.

Vêtue d'une jupe crayon noire ainsi que d'un fin chemisier blanc, elle se dirigea vers le palais de justice, Rachel en appui sur sa hanche. Les bras de la fillette enroulaient le cou de sa mère, tandis que sa tête était perdue dans ses boucles. Julia tenait le bras de sa sœur, lui montrant qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne la laisserait pas tomber.

Tout le monde prit place dans la salle d'audience, dans un silence des plus pesants. La jeune femme s'installa alors à côté de son avocat, les grand-parents biologiques de la fillette ayant pris place à environ trois mètres d'elle. Elle tourna la tête dans leur direction, mais se ravisa rapidement, ses sanglots menaçant de la secouer une fois de plus. Rachel quant à elle, était assise sur les genoux de sa tante, qui la serrait fort contre elle pour la rassurer. Les choses sérieuses allaient démarrer …

La juge entama le procès, résumant la demande faite par les grand-parents. Puis, elle fit venir le grand-père à la barre, alors que les muscles de Cuddy se tendaient et qu'elle s'enfonçait dans son siège. Elle n'entendit pas même les premiers propos de la juge, ni ceux de Monsieur Soellner.

**- Pourquoi faire la demande seulement maintenant, plus de quatre ans après la mort de votre fille et l'adoption légale et officielle de votre petite-fille ? **Interrogea alors la présidente, ce qui eut pour réflexe de faire relever la tête de Lisa en direction du box où se tenait celui qui voulait lui arracher sa fille.  
**- C'est **_**MA**_** petite-fille**, annonça-t-il clairement et audiblement. **Elle est tout ce qui nous reste de notre fille Natalie, que des médecins incapables ont tué !**

Lisa retint sa respiration, n'en croyant pas les yeux. On lui reprochait de ne pas avoir sauvé la vie de sa patiente, alors que le Diagnostique avait été trop tardif justement à cause des informations que celle-ci leur avait caché. Et voilà qu'à présent, il remettait tout la faute sur elle et ses employés, qui avaient pourtant fait tout leur possible pour la sauver, malgré la découverte de sa pré-éclampsie une fois les dégâts sur sa santé devenus irréversibles.

**- Natalie aurait du avoir 20 ans cette année**, poursuivit Michael Soellner. **Elle aurait du achever son cursus au lycée, aller au bal de promo avec son petit-ami, être acceptée dans une université. Mais elle a été privé de tout ça, et nous avons été privé d'elle.**

Lisa se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il choisissait de tout remettre sur le tapis quatre ans plus tard, et refoulait tous les tords du monde sur elle !

C'en était trop pour elle, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus d'entendre ces tissus de mensonges. C'était comme si ses oreilles se fermaient, et formaient un barrage hermétique à toute parole externe. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, fondre en sanglots et disparaître du tribunal avec sa fille. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer, l'atmosphère ambiante l'étouffait.

Le procès dura encore trois bonnes heures, et elle dut passer à la barre afin d'exposer ses arguements, avant qu'enfin tous soient libérés pour le déjeuner. Lisa quitta la salle aussi rapidement qu'elle pût, et prit Rachel tout contre elle avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur. Julia la suivit de près, bien décidée à ne pas lâcher d'une semelle le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Elles allèrent manger un morceau dans un restaurant non loin de là, afin de s'assurer d'être de retour à l'heure au tribunal pour le rendez-vous qu'avait Rachel avec l'assistante maternelle. Comme depuis qu'elle avait reçu cette maudite enveloppe, l'aînée des Cuddy mangea peu, et la petite dernière non plus. Rachel le savait, elle allait devoir passer l'après-midi avec une dame qui lui poserait des questions au sujet de sa maman, comment elle s'en occupait, enfin ce genre de choses.

Un peu en avance sur l'heure prévue, Rachel attendait dans une salle d'attente, blottie contre les bras de sa mère. La patte de son Lamby ainsi que son pouce dans la bouche, elle se cramponnait à Lisa comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle sanglotait contre la poitrine de Cuddy, son petit corps secoués par des spasmes. La main de la jeune femme caressait doucement l'échine de la fillette, essayant veinement de la rassurer, tandis que le bras de Julia était enroulé autour des épaules de sa sœur pour lui montrer une fois de plus qu'elle n'allait pas la laisser tomber.

Puis une dame assez bien portante apparut sur le seuil de la porte, invitant _**« Mademoiselle Rachel Cuddy » **_à la suivre dans son bureau. Cuddy embrassa donc le front de l'enfant, avant de la poser au sol après lui avoir promis qu'elle l'attendrait ici-même, dans cette salle, et qu'elle n'en bougerait pas sans elle. Ce fut donc les yeux brillants que la petite Cuddy se résigna à rentrer dans l'office, retenant difficilement ses pleurs lorsque la porte se referma, l'empêchant ainsi de voir sa mère.

A peine la porte claqua-t-elle, que Lisa se laissa retomber dans les bras de sa petite sœur, enfouissant ainsi sa tête dans son cou avant d'y déverser toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses jambes menaçaient à tout instant de lui faire faux bond, elle ne tenait plus même debout. Julia la força à prendre place sur un des fauteuils, et vint se positionner à genoux devant elle, avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

**- Calmes toi Lizzie, ça va aller … **Chuchota-t-elle en caressant sa paume avec son pouce. **Rachel va montrer à l'assistante maternelle que tu es la meilleure des mères, elle vera à quel point vous séparer serait impensable.**

En retour, la médecin hocha doucement la tête, tentant alors de calmer ses sanglots. Elle devait se montrer forte, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Ne pas se laisser abattre, vaincre les obstacles. Et Dieu sait combien elle était prête à tout pour sa fille …

Durant des heures, elle ne fit que faire les cent pas, s'arrêter devant la fenêtre, exploser en sanglots, se calmer, reprendre sa déambulation, se laisser retomber sur un fauteuil, enfoncer sa tête dans ses genoux, se relever, rejeter ses cheveux en arrière et prendre une grande respiration, et refaire les cents pas.

Enfin, comme une délivrance, la silhouette de Rachel apparût, et se jeta dans les jambes de sa mère. Cette dernière la souleva du sol, et la serra fort contre elle, inondant son visage et son cou de baisers. Mère et fille ne se séparèrent pas d'un seul centimètre durant de longues minutes, avant que la jeune femme n'installe la fillette sur sa hanche. Puis, les trois Cuddy sortirent du bâtiment, et regagnèrent la villa de la plus âgée.

La matinée suivante arriva plus rapidement qu'elles ne l'auraient désiré. Ce fut la course, toutes trois devant être présentables pour le deuxième jour du procès. Puis, après un petit-déjeuner éclair, elles se mirent en route pour le tribunal, la boule au ventre pour les deux adultes. Car, d'après les propos de leur avocat, la famille Soellner avait fait appel à un témoin pour appuyer leurs dires.

Une fois dans la salle d'audience, tous les 'participants' reprirent leur place de la veille. A la différence que, cette fois-ci, un membre supplémentaire fit son appararition. Les cheveux en bataille, une barbe naissante fraîchement rasée, le tout d'un ridicule déconcertant. Un style vestimentaire relativement simpliste, peu recherché, digne d'un pauvre d'esprit. Ou bien de quelqu'un qui se vêtirait dans une fripperie d'une autre époque. Il ne fallût que quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour l'identifier, ce qui lui arracha un hoquet de surprise. Après tout, elle était mieux placée que personne pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, puisqu'elle avait été sa petite-amie durant neuf mois et demi, et durant la dernière semaine, sa fiancée. Oui, c'était bien le détective Lucas Douglas, son ex, qui se tenait là, devant l'audience, en tant que témoin de la famille Soellner. Elle baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter le regard de celui qu'elle avait autrefois aimé, si toutefois elle avait réellement éprouvé pour lui ce que l'on appelle de l'amour. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça à elle, et surtout_ MAINTENANT_, deux ans après leur rupture ?

Ce qui vint ensuite la pétrifia sur place. Il lui semblait avoir atterri dans une toute autre dimension, totalement différente de celle dans laquelle elle avait évolué jusque là. A peine commença-t-il ses déclarations, qu'elle ne put retenir ses larmes de couler, et dut dissimuler son visage dans ses mains pour étouffer un tant soit peu le bruit de ses sanglots.

Durant un temps qui parut à Lisa durer une éternité, elle l'entendit la dénoncer. Il ne fit que montrer ses mauvais aspects, allant même jusqu'à largement transformer la vérité. Il prétendait ainsi qu'elle partait toujours tôt et rentrer toujours tard du travail afin de passer le moins de temps possible avec Rachel. Il fit aussi une longue allusion au baby-blues qu'elle avait vécu les premières semaines, et chercha à prouver une certaine instabilité de la jeune femme, s'appuyant sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de trouver un père pour la fillette et qu'elle l'avait subitement largué peu après avoir accepté sa demande en mariage. Puis il argumenta sur le dernier petit-ami en date de l'Endocrinologue, celui pour lequel elle avait mis fin à sa relation avec lui alors qu'ils venaient de se fiancer, soulignant à quel point cet homme était un mauvais exemple pour une enfant. De multiples petits séjours en prison, un en hôpital psychiatrique, de nombreux démêlés avec la justice et enfin pour finir, une soit-disant tentative de meurtre en fonçant dans la maison de la Demoiselle avec un véhicule, avant de fuir deux mois et atterrir huit mois en prison. Lisa avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, son corps secoué par des spasmes. Pourquoi Lucas s'acharnait-il à ce point à détruire House et à l'empêcher de pouvoir conserver sa fille ?

Lorsqu'il acheva enfin son monologue et que l'avocat de la partie adverse eut terminé de lui poser des questions, la jeune femme était en pleurs, son avocat ayant enroulé son bras gauche autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer. C'était un homme très compatissant, qui avait bien remarqué à quel point sa cliente tenait à sa fille, et était plus qu'accablée par la situation. Ils durent mettre fin à la scène plus vite que prévue, la médecin ne pouvant plus rester dans cette salle, les larmes inondant son visage et un peu de ses vêtements.

Elle quitta précipitamment les lieux, et une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'appuya contre un arbre, ses pleurs ayant redoublés d'intensité. Julia et Rachel restèrent un peu en retrait, bien que Rachel se trémousse pour retrouver sa mère. Sa tante dut donc lui expliquer qu'il fallait laisser le temps à Lisa de se calmer, et qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air avant qu'elles ne rentrent à la villa.

Un homme passa devant la jeune femme, un sourire victorieux fixé sur ses lèvres. Elle se précipita sur lui, le forçant à se retourner vers elle en le tirant par le bras. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, aussi facilement ...

_TBC ..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chose promise, chose due, voilà la deuxième partie ! En tout cas à ce que j'ai pu lire grâce à vos review, la première semble vous avoir plu, malgré l'immense douleur qu'est cette épreuve pour Lisa. Et vos remarques sur le connard qu'est l'affreux maLéfique (ou celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-mentionner-le-nom-même-si-je-l'ai-fait-quand-même-et-que-j'ai-failli-vomir-tant-c'est-dur-pour moi) m'ont beaucoup fait sourire, du fait que je ne l'apprécie PAS DU TOUT, plus encore dans cet OS. En tout cas, je ne vous en dis pas plus à ce sujet, puisque cette suite/fin devrait apporter les réponses à toutes vos interrogations. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis au passage, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ [Toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues ;)]_

_See ya people ! ;D_

* * *

_**Suite et fin.**_

Elle se précipita sur lui, le forçant à se retourner vers elle en le tirant par le bras. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, aussi facilement ...

**- Salaud ! Enfoiré ! **Cracha-t-elle, son visage encore marqué par ses sanglots. **Tu n'es qu'un être dégoûtant, tu me répugnes !**

L'individu éclata nerveusement de rire, ne quittant pas un seul instant la jeune femme des yeux. Il prenait son pied à la détruire, il n'y avait aucun doute. Quant à elle, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu fréquenter un tel homme, un individu aussi manipulateur et mauvais.

**- Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi, **_**POURQUOI **_**? **Hurla-t-elle, ses poings frappant à de multiples reprises le torse du PI. **Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait, alors pourquoi tu t'en prends comme ça à Rachel et à moi ?**

Son sourire idiot ne quittait pas le visage de l'homme, alors qu'il se saisit un peu trop brusquement des poignets de la jeune femme. Elle hoqueta de surprise, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant alors nettement.

**- Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, **_**« Chérie »**_, assura-t-il d'une voix mesquine et cynique. **Je t'aimais, tu m'as lâchement laissé tomber pour retrouver un salopard de première. Maintenant, tu en payes le prix, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.**

Ces paroles jetèrent un froid en elle et un frisson épouvantable la parcourut de bas en haut. Il lâcha enfin ses poignets, et elle se pressa de faire un pas en arrière, manquant de trébucher sur une racine du chêne contre lequel elle s'était adossée un peu plus tôt. Elle ne parvint même pas à riposter contre ces mots, tant ils l'avaient marqué au plus profond d'elle-même. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'une telle chose, lui qui avait été si adorable, amoureux, aux petits soins avec elle durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé en couple. Comment avait-il pu devenir aussi détestable ?

Il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, affichant toujours sa mine enjouée et fière de lui. La jeune femme elle, le regarda s'éloigner, passant mentalement en revue toutes les insultes possibles et inimaginables qui pourraient convenir à cet odieux personnage. Puis, une fois tout son venin déversé de la sorte, elle rejoignit sa sœur et sa fille, avant de prendre cette dernière dans ses bras et d'enfouir sa tête dans sa nuque en la berçant doucement. Ce ne fut alors qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se calma totalement, son rythme cardiaque atteignant de nouveau la normalité à mesure qu'elle pressait son enfant tout contre elle.

Troisième jour du procès. Cuddy n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, de profonds cernes s'étaient creusés sous ses yeux, et même le maquillage ne parvenait pas à masquer les 'dégâts'. Ses joues étaient creusées, ses yeux plus petits et moins pétillants que d'ordinaire. Sa voix était tremblante, une boule enserrait sa gorge. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils à la partie adverse, comme pour essayer de comprendre les raisons de ce brusque intérêt des grand-parents envers Rachel.

Julia fut appelée à la barre, et répondit aux questions de l'avocat, prouvant comme elle le pouvait que sa sœur était la meilleure des mères dont Rachel pouvait rêver. Elle expliqua à quel point il était insongeable de les séparer, car Lisa avait toujours été là pour sa fille, et qu'elle comptait plus que tout à ses yeux. Son aînée elle, se trouvait aux bords des larmes tant elle était touchée par le soutien que celle-ci lui apportait.

Lorsqu'enfin la pause déjeuner arriva, tous sortirent de la salle afin de se disperser dans les différents restaurants ou cafés des alentours. Les deux sœurs ainsi que la fillette en choisirent un plutôt à l'écart, ne voulant pas que la probabilité de se retrouver dans le même lieu que la partie adverse ne soit trop grande. Elles prirent alors une table en terrasse, et commandèrent leurs plats, sans grand enchantement.

**- Cet après-midi si tout va bien, un autre témoin plaidera en ta faveur**, fit Julia, mettant aussitôt fin au silence pesant qui s'était installé jusque là.

L'intéressée releva les yeux en direction de son interlocutrice, les yeux écarquillés. A qui faisait-elle allusion ?

**- Un autre témoin ? Qui ? **S'étonna-t-elle en mordillant nerveusement la paille de son Gin Tonic tandis que Rachel coloriait sur le set de table prévu à cet effet.  
**- Un ami à toi qui a accepté de venir témoigner**, poursuivit sa petite sœur en lui adressant un sourire plutôt réconfortant.

Elle hocha la tête pour seule réponse, et n'en demanda pas plus, persuadée de connaître l'identité de cette personne. Après tout, si quelqu'un avait bien voulu faire toute cette route pour la défendre, ce ne pouvait être que le bon samaritain, le gentil et compatissant Wilson. Lisa l'avait toujours considéré comme un ami sincère, et qu'elle savait prêt à tout pour les autres. D'autant plus qu'elle l'avait aidé à remonter la pente après la mort d'Amber, en le forçant à affronter House pour que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. Alors évidement, elle ne voyait que lui comme témoin possible.

Après leur repas peu copieux et avalé rapidement, les trois Cuddy furent contraintes de rejoindre le tribunal, où elles reprirent leurs places dans un silence presque effrayant. La juge annonça le déroulement de l'après-midi, appelant à la barre le témoin de la partie Cuddy. Un claquement de canne sur le parquet ciré se fit entendre, tandis que la silhouette s'avançait vers le devant de la salle, prête à s'exprimer. Le regard de l'homme croisa celui de la jeune femme, qui sembla alors se liquéfier totalement sur place. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça …

Durant un temps qu'elle ne fut pas même capable d'estimer, elle l'entendit débattre sur son merveilleux rôle de mère et le point d'honneur qu'elle mettait à rendre la vie de sa fille la plus confortable et belle qu'elle puisse désirer. Il argumenta ses propos en s'appuyant sur la relation qu'il avait eu durant quasi une année avec la jeune femme, année durant laquelle il avait pu se rendre compte mieux que n'importe qui à quel point elle aimait sa fille. Et, comme il s'y était attendu, l'avocat de la partie adverse souligna qu'il était instable, rappelant l'acte qu'il avait commis envers la personne de Lisa Cuddy. Il se défendit comme il le put, expliquant qu'il avait cédé à un pur accès de colère et qu'il avait regretté plus que jamais ce geste, avant d'insister sur le fait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le motif qui les réunissait pour le procès.

L'audience s'acheva enfin, mais les yeux du témoin étaient toujours rivés sur la jeune femme. Par des gestes lents et dignes d'un automate, elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires, prête à quitter le tribunal. Il ne la quittait pas un seul instant du regard, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle prononce ne serait-ce qu'un mot. La salle se vida peu à peu, il ne restait presque plus qu'eux deux. D'un bref signe de tête, elle lui indiqua la sortie, et il répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Julia quant à elle, prit Rachel avec elle et rejoignit le parc après avoir prévenu sa sœur, lui rappelant qu'il serait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas présente afin qu'ils aient une réelle discussion.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la salle, aucun des deux ne sachant comment démarrer une quelconque conversation. D'un simple regard, ils décidèrent de regagner le café le plus proche, le tribunal n'étant pas le meilleur endroit pour des retrouvailles, peu importe leur nature. Durant le trajet, ils se souriaient timidement, comme gênés de se voir tant de temps après les événements qui les avaient conduits à se séparer d'une manière aussi brutale durant treize mois. Puis, une fois en terrasse, une boisson à la main, ils parvinrent enfin à briser la glace, même si toutefois ce fut un peu maladroit.

**- Tu es toujours aussi belle Cuddy**, annonça-t-il, ses yeux bleu océan ancrés sur les mouvements du liquide contenu dans son verre.  
**- Tu parles … **Déclara-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui. **Je ne dors presque plus, je pleure sans cesse, bref je suis une vraie loque.**

Il le sentait comme jamais, elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Il osa alors affronter son regard, et sans s'en rendre réellement compte, fit glisser sa main sur la sienne avant d'attraper ses doigts pour les maintenir sous sa prise. Elle se détendit un peu plus, se risquant même à caresser sa paume avec son pouce.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne pourront pas te la prendre**, assura-t-il avant d'approcher son visage du sien. **Les soit-disant arguments qu'ils ont contre toi ne tiennent pas debout, et je suis persuadé que les grand-parents ne font pas ça pour honorer la mémoire de leur fille.  
- Tu penses qu'ils ont un autre motif ? **S'étonna-t-elle alors en l'écoutant, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté.  
**- Leur attitude me paraît louche**, poursuivit-il.**Ils n'ont même pas fait appel au père adoptif de Rachel, et pourtant je les ai entendu dans le couloir discuter du montant de la pension qu'ils pourraient lui demander.**

Elle manqua de s'étouffer avec son café, et écarquilla plus encore les yeux.

**- Tu crois que seul l'argent les intéressent ?  
- Je ne vois que cette possibilité pour que, quatre ans après, ils réclament subitement leur petite fille**, déclara-t-il sincèrement. **Cuddy, ils savent que tu as des finances plus qu'aisées, que tu es une femme de pouvoir. Tout ce qu'ils cherchent à faire, c'est tirer profit de ta fragilité pour se remplir les poches.**

Elle acquiesça timidement, et avala une gorgée de café avant de reposer son gobelet tandis que son autre main tenait toujours celle de House.

**- J'ai vu que ton ex faisait partie du camp adverse aussi**, ajouta-t-il après avoir lui aussi bu un peu de son café. **Comment se fait-il qu'il soit contre toi ?  
- Il a décidé de se venger**, lui avoua-t-elle à demi-mots. **Disons qu'il n'a toujours pas apprécié et digéré le fait que j'ai mis fin à nos fiançailles pour retrouver un salopard de première.**

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un instant sur les derniers mots de la jeune femme, avant de reprendre son sérieux. C'était donc ça, une vengeance stupide qui le poussait à lui faire autant de mal ?

**- Quel idiot ma parole**, cracha-t-il entre ses dents. **Y a d'autres moyens de montrer qu'on est blessé par une rupture que de tout faire pour que son ex perde la garde de sa fille !  
- Comme quoi ? **Répondit-elle aussitôt. **Foncer en voiture sur sa façade et la détruire totalement par exemple ?**

Il baissa les yeux, et se tendit un peu lorsque les paroles de la jeune femme firent échos en lui. Elle était loin d'avoir tord, ce jour là il avait fait une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie. Car on ne règle pas des problèmes d'une manière aussi radicale. D'autant plus que son acte n'avait en rien arrangé les choses entre eux à l'époque, bien au contraire. Alors il ne chercha pas même une réponse, sachant éperdument que celle-ci serait inutile. Elle avait mis le doigt sur la vérité, sur le cœur du problème, un point c'est tout.**  
****  
**Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, tandis qu'il en profitait pour admirer son visage. Même marquée par la tristesse et la fatigue, elle n'en demeurait pas moins sublime. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, si ce n'était que ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs – pas trop non plus, sans doute les avait-elle coupé entre temps, pensa-t-il. Elle avait certes maigri, mais ses formes avantageuses qu'il affectionnait tant étaient toujours bien présentes. Après avoir payé leurs boissons, ils se redirigèrent vers le tribunal, afin que Lisa retrouve sa sœur et sa fille. Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, et elle se risqua même à lui prendre le bras. Il ne la repoussa aucunement, et fut même heureux qu'elle ait fait le premier pas.

A peine eurent-ils retrouvés les deux Cuddy, que Rachel se précipita dans les bras du médecin. Il la serra contre lui, usant alors de son langage de pirate pour amuser cette dernière. Puis, l'heure tournant, il annonça qu'il allait être temps qu'il appelle un taxi et qu'il se trouve un hôtel. Julia s'empressa de lui proposer de venir dormir dans la villa, promettant qu'elle dormirait sur le canapé afin qu'il dispose de la chambre d'amis. La fillette le pressant d'accepter et Lisa incapable de prononcer un mot, il finit par se plier aux exigences de la majorité et, tous les quatre montèrent dans le véhicule. House se retrouva donc assis à l'avant sur le siège passager, avec Julia et Rachel à l'arrière tandis que Lisa prenait le volant. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver chez elle, où elle fit visiter les lieux à son ancien employé tandis que l'enfant et sa tante rejoignaient la chambre pour jouer à la dînette. Les deux médecins quant à eux se laissèrent retomber sur le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre. Il se risqua à glisser un bras autour de ses frêles épaules, et elle ne le repoussa même pas, allant même jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son torse. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, ravi de pouvoir la toucher à nouveau. Il devait l'avouer, la sensation de sa peau lui avait affreusement manqué.

Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes, sans bouger. Tous deux profitaient de cette sensation retrouvée, se délectant du moindre instant ensemble.

**- Tu m'as manqué Cuddy ...**Finit-il par avouer avant de détourner la tête pour ne pas affronter son regard.

Aussitôt, elle se rapprocha plus encore de lui, et attrapa son menton afin qu'il lui fasse face. Elle plongea ensuite ses yeux dans les siens, tandis que sa main gauche caressait sa joue rugueuse.

**- Toi aussi House**, assura-t-elle avant de rejeter ses boucles ébènes en arrière d'un simple geste de la tête. **Même à des kilomètres de toi, loin de mon ancienne vie, impossible de t'oublier. Tu vois, même loin de toi tu continues à me pourrir la vie.**

Il esquissa un sourire, avant d'avancer ses lèvres vers son visage et de déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue. Elle rougit instantanément, alors que ses mains attrapaient celles du Diagnosticien pour entremêler lerus doigts. Il se laissa faire, et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peu à peu, leurs corps furent plus proches encore, la pièce s'emplissant d'une tension comme celle qui avait toujours régné entre eux. Leurs doigts se lâchèrent, permettant ainsi à leurs mains d'explorer à nouveau le corps de l'autre, de le combler de caresses.

Leur baiser passa de doux à fougueux, de tendre à passionné. Ils se redécouvraient pas à pas, sans pour autant sauter des étapes et se montrer trop désireux. Non, ils tenaient bien trop à cet instant pour le foutre en l'air d'une matière la plus idiote soit-elle. Alors sur ce canapé, ce n'était que baisers et caresses, et cela leur suffisait amplement pour le moment …

Ils furent interrompus un peu plus tard, par les applaudissements de Rachel ainsi que ceux de Julia. Les deux amants se détachèrent alors, observant les deux intruses en souriant largement, tandis que leurs doigts s'entremêlaient à nouveau. La fillette courut dans leur direction, se précipitant dans les bras de sa mère afin que les deux médecins la câlinent. Ils ne se firent pas prier, et aussitôt il sembla à Julia qu'ils étaient revenus un peu moins de deux ans plus tôt, lorsque tous les trois formaient encore une 'famille'.

Ils dinèrent tous les quatre, tous un peu plus détendus que les précédents jours. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, House et Cuddy se permettant de temps à autre de petits gestes tendres, sous les yeux enjoués et plus que ravis des deux autres Cuddy.

**- Je suppose que personne ne passera la nuit sur le canapé hein ? **Plaisanta alors la plus jeune des sœurs Cuddy en fixant son aînée puis son 'de nouveau beau-frère'.

Lisa gloussa, avant de poser sa main sur la cuisse du médecin et de promener ses doigts sur le tissu. Il mordilla son oreille en retour, avant de glisser son bras autour de sa taille fine pour la rapprocher un peu plus encore d'elle.

**- Personne non**, ironisa Cuddy. **Sauf si House décide d'être sage et de me laisser passer une nuit correcte.**

Amusé, il leva les yeux au ciel et pinça son fessier en retour. Elle grimaça, et asséna un coup de poing sur son torse avant de se laisser aller un peu plus contre lui.

Les heures passèrent, et les adultes décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Rachel dormait déjà profondément depuis deux bonnes heures, apaisée comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis le début de cette épreuve.

Après n'avoir conservé que son boxer, Greg s'immisça sous les draps, avant d'ouvrir grand les bras. Lisa apparût sur le seuil de la porte de la salle de bains, vêtue d'une nuisette des plus sublimes et des plus diablement sexys. Elle se blottit ensuite contre le médecin et attrapa sa main pour qu'il la maintienne contre lui. Il ne demanda pas son reste, et glissa un bras sous la tête de la jeune femme et l'autre sur sa hanche. Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur ses lèvres, tout en douceur.

**- House …** Murmura-t-elle.**  
- Hum ?  
**- **Merci pour tout … **Poursuivit-elle. **Quand Julia m'a annoncé qu'un ami viendrait plaider ma cause, j'étais persuadée qu'il s'agirait de Wilson. Mais au fond, même si je tenais à me persuader du contraire, c'était de ta présence à toi que j'avais besoin … Mais comment tu as su ?**

La tête dans les cheveux de la Doyenne, il sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

**- C'est ta sœur qui m'a appelé**, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. **Elle m'a expliqué la situation dans laquelle tu te trouvais , et elle m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, pas même à Wilson. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache à Princeton, et je ne devais pas non plus te prévenir de mon arrivée.**

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien et caressant doucement sa joue. Ses yeux brillaient, mais plus de tristesse. Plutôt de bonheur, et aussi du fait qu'elle soit particulièrement émue par tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

**- Et crois moi, elle a bien fait de me contacter**, déclara-t-il en la pressant fort contre lui. **Parce que crois moi, on abandonnera pas la bataille, on va leur faire payer du mal qu'il t'ont fait. ****On ne retire pas sa fille à **_**MA **_**Lisa Cuddy.**

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et rougit lorsque les mots _**« MA Lisa Cuddy »**_résonnèrent dans ses oreilles. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin d'entendre, ces quelques mots suffisaient à la rassurer. Parce qu'à nouveau, elle était sienne. Aux yeux de certains, elle lui pardonnait sans doute trop vite, et ne devrait pas se comporter de la sorte. Après tout, il l'avait tant blessé par le passé, il avait même mis sa vie en danger. Mais peu importait à Lisa l'avis des autres, les choses étaient comme elles étaient. Depuis le début, elle avait toujours su qu'elle finirait par mettre tout cela de côté et revenir dans ses bras. Il fallait l'avouer, elle n'avait toujours attendu que ça. Et enfin, reposés, ils finirent par s'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre, paisibles.

Deux semaines passèrent, durant lesquelles les deux médecins retrouvèrent leur complicité d'antan. Ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, à veiller sur Rachel, à jouer des sales tours à Julia et à mettre au point une défense en béton. Leurs deux cerveaux réunis, ils étaient parvenus à rassembler des preuves que l'intérêt soudain des Soellner pour leur petite-fille était purement financier, et ils avaient même réussi à prendre contact avec Simon Till, qui avait aussitôt accepté de se ranger de leur côté, bien conscient du fait que Lisa était la mieux placée pour prendre soin de l'enfant qu'il avait eu.

Le jour du jugement, Cuddy prit place aux côtés de son avocat tandis que de l'autre côté de la salle, les grand-parents et le leur s'installèrent. House, Julia et Rachel se tenaient juste derrière elle, la soutenant jusqu'au bout. La juge rappela alors les enjeux de l'audience, à mesure que les muscles de l'Endocrinologue se tendaient. Le Diagnosticien se risqua à caresser doucement son épaule, se voulant rassurant. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, sa main sur la sienne. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour le savoir, il était avec elle plus que jamais.

Après une lecture du rapport qui parut à Cuddy durer une éternité, la femme s'apprêta à annoncer le verdict. Lisa retint son souffle, tandis que la partie adverse semblait se réjouir d'avance. Elle n'entendit pas même les premières paroles de la juge, son cœur battant plus fort que jamais.

**- … La Cour déclare donc que la petite Rachel Cuddy restera sous la garde officielle de Mademoiselle Lisa Cuddy, tandis que Monsieur et Madame Soellner devront renoncer à leurs droits sur la personne de leur petite-fille, dont ils ont lâchement voulu profiter afin de toucher un dédommagement**, déclara la femme de loi d'une traite. **Ce procès est clôt.**

Lisa poussa un soupir de soulagement, et se précipita dans les bras de House qui la serra fort contre lui. Les Soellner se pressèrent de quitter la salle, fusillant du regard les deux médecins qui s'embrassaient. Lorsqu'enfin leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils demeurèrent front contre front, ne prêtant pas même attention à tous ce qui les entouraient.

**- Tu vois, ils ne pouvaient pas te la retirer, on a réussi … **Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle sourit alors, et attrapa sa main en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ils retrouvèrent ensuite Rachel et Julia devant la porte, avant que la jeune mère ne prenne la fillette dans ses bras et ne la mette en appui sur sa jambe.

**- Alors vous deux, vous avez décidé de ce que vous allez faire ? **Demanda Julia alors que tous se dirigeaient vers leur véhicule, tout en profitant des rayons de soleil qui perçaient le ciel et illuminaient la ville.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, avant d'échanger un baiser du bout des lèvres, tandis que la main du médecin avait échoué sur la hanche de sa compagne et que celle-lui le retenait par la taille.

**- Et bien House va emmenager ici, avec Rachel et moi**, annonça la jeune femme, affichant un large sourire. **Comme ça Foreman peut conserver le poste qu'il semble tant chérir et moi je conserve mon job ici, sans avoir besoin de changer à nouveau d'école pour Rachel.  
- Et Cuddy va ouvrir un service de Diagnostiques rien que pour moi ! **Fanfaronna-t-il. **Parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à bosser correctement si je ne fais pas partie de ses employés.**

La concernée leva les yeux en l'air, amusée par le comportemant de son compagnon. Elle ne chercha pas même à répondre, préférant le faire taire par un nouveau baiser.

Quatorze mois. Durant quatorze mois ils avaient tenté de s'oublier l'un l'autre, sans succès. Même s'ils ne le disaient jamais, ils remerciaient plus que jamais Julia de leur avoir permis de se retrouver. Ce procès avait fortifié leur couple, ainsi que la relation entre House et la fille de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, il avait fini par franchir le pas, et l'adopter légalement, offrant ainsi à Rachel la possibilité de porter leur deux noms. Elle était donc devenue officiellement Rachel Cuddy-House aux yeux de la loi et des deux médecins. A présent, ils formaient une vraie famille, riche de ses expériences. Peu importe ce qui avait pu leur arriver par le passé, peu importe le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient blessés mutuellement, le plus important à leur yeux était le présent. Leur présent ensemble.

_The End._


End file.
